Mohammed Saghir
| place_of_birth = Khohestan | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 143 | group = | alias = Mohammad Sanghir | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated in October 2002. | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Mohammed Saghir (also transliterated '''Mohammed Sanghir')'' is an elderly Pakistani who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 143. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts estimate he was born in 1952, in Khohestan, Pakistan. When The Guardian interviewd Saghir, following his release, on October 22, 2002, they estimated he was in his sixties. mirror Saghir was one the first four detainees to be released from Guantanamo. mirror He was the first Pakistani to be released from Guantanamo. Saghir was released together with two even more elderly Afghan men, and one younger Afghan man. Guantanamo documents There are no documents about Mr. Sanghir. He was released before the Combatant Status Review Tribunals began. Suing the USA Saghir is suing the United States for $10.4 million dollars for the torture and abuse he reports he endured. - mirror mirror LHC to hear damages suit by former Guantanamo detainee, Daily Times, June 24, 2004 Le Monde interview Sanghir reportedly still wears the green ID bracelet issed to him in camp delta. His bracelet says: US 9PK 0001 43 DP According to Le Monde Mohmmed Sanghir said he had been in Afghanistan for three months prior to the al Qaeda attacks of September 11, 2001. He was Captured in Kunduz, a Taliban enclave in the North of Afghanistan, with 250 other people, who were loaded into a large shipping container, for the trip to General Dostum's prison at Sheberghan: Sanghir said 50 of his companions died: Mohammed Sanghir said he was held for 45 days in Sheberghan before he was first interrogated. After several months in Afghanistan, where he was forcibly shaved, Sanghir said a female interrogator told him he was being sent to a better place. But, he reported, while still bound, he and his companions were thrown off the plane that took them to Guantanamo, and endured a brutal beating. Mohammed Sanghir said he was interrogated twenty times while at Guantanamo: McClatchy News Service interview On June 15, 2008 the McClatchy News Service published a series of articles based on interviews with 66 former Guantanamo captives. mirror Saghir was one of the former captives who had an article profiling him. mirror Mohammed Sagheer reports that when he was repatriated he found that his family had incurred debts of 1.2 million rupees in his absence—to search for his body, and to support themselves without his income. Mohammed Sagheer acknowledged that he had traveled to Afghanistan with a group from the Tablighi Jamaat, a non-political religious organization that American counter-terrorism analysts tie to terrorism. Mohammed Sagheer told his McClatchy interviewer that he was captured in a stream of refugees, not on a battlefield. He said he was shipped in a metal shipping container to General Dostum's Sherberghan prison. He said he saw many other captives die during the months he spent there. He describe religious persecution in Guantanamo. He participated in a hunger strike and was subjected to force-feeding. See also * Mohammed Sadiq another elderly prisoner held at Guantanamo * Haji Faiz Mohammed elderly prisoner held at Guantanamo References External links * The Convoy of Death: Will Obama Investigate The Afghan Massacre Of November 2001? Andy Worthington *McClatchy News Service - video Category:Pakistani extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:1952 births